I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by SharkTeethFTW
Summary: SEQUEL TO '19th Nervous Breakdown' HydexEric, implied couples later. Hyde and Eric finally get together and a couples months go by. Hyde's birthday is coming up and Eric wants to do something to surprise him. Turns out Eric's the one to get surprised.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

OH MY GOSH, HOLY CRAP! IT'S HERE! THE SEQUEL TO '19TH Nervous Breakdown'!

I better be praised xD Special thanks to Scooby-Doo Bandaid and eternal-depths-of-emerald.

Pretty boring, but it's just getting started. ;D

Chapter 1

"Fes, get me a Popsicle," Kelso told him, and Fes reluctantly got up to fetch his majesty a pop. The gang was sitting in a circle—good times, everyone was here. This time I mean _everyone_.

Fes came back, gave Kelso his Popsicle and sat down in between Jackie and Donna. It was weird, the circle changed around a bit after Hyde and I got together. It went Hyde, me, Kelso, Fes, Donna then back to Hyde again.

"So Fes, when are we going to meet your new girlfriend?" I asked.

"Oh, soon. She said she wants to meet you guys, too," He said and opened the wrapper, throwing it on the table. "I got orange!"

Kelso opened his up. "I got cherry," He mumbled, thinking about something hard. Then he looked up excitedly. "Hey! I just thought of something!"

"Good job," Hyde said sarcastically.

"No, wait, you know how orange is orange? Why isn't red, red? Instead of cherry, why not call it red-"

"Because you moron, its cherry flavored, not red flavored," Hyde butted in.

"But orange is orange-"

"Kelso, I would just drop it," I advised him, grinning.

"So, Eric, can you come with me to the mall sometime to help me pick out a new Jacket? The one I had isn't machine washable and _Michael_ spilled juice all over it!" She said, giving Kelso a glare.

Kelso looked guilty.

"Um, I'm sorry for your loss," I said. "And, no. I'm not shopping with you, Jackie."

"Why?" She whined.

"Jackie, he's been dating Hyde for a couple months now and they have yet to go shopping with you," Donna told her. "All because Eric is dating a guy doesn't mean he has any interest in shopping for clothes."

"Any interest my ass, I've seen his where he buys his pants," Fes said, smiling. "And baby, what he picks out isn't picked out by any amateur,"

I gave him a look and Hyde laughed.

(---)

After an hour or so, Fes had to leave to do something with his host parents. They were taking him somewhere 'holy' or something, I wasn't listening very close.

Anyway, with him gone it was more boring than usual. The only idiot we had left was Kelso, we can already tell what's going to happen; he's going to glue himself to something like he always does.

And guess what? We were right.

"Um… Eric," Kelso said, walking over to me with a hand behind his back.

Donna and Hyde grinned, knowing something was wrong.

Jackie's brow rose as he held out his hand.

"Kelso, what the hell?" I said, starting to laugh. He told us he was going to the bathroom- but who goes to the bathroom and comes back with one foot plunger glued to their hand?

"I was in the bathroom, like I said… and I got bored, so I remembered I put glue in my pocket from this morning, and I took it out and put it on my hands," He said slowly. "I just like the way it feels, you know?"

I shook my head, unable to control my laughter. I wasn't the only one, I heard Donna and Hyde next to me laughing. Jackie just stood up. "Michael, can you please start acting more mature?"

He stared at her.

"I doubt it, Jackie. You see, Kelso's one of the type to never mature; mind or _body_," Hyde informed and Donna and I laughed harder.

"See, Hyde get's me," Kelso said and Jackie gave him a look, sitting back down.

"I can't believe Fes is missing this," Donna said, finally controlling herself. "Kelso, Hyde just burned you."

"No, he didn't," Kelso muttered, then thought about. After a minute, he started laughing. "Nice burn, Hyde!"

"It's my job," Hyde nodded, grinning fondly of his burn. He stood up and came over to sit next to me on the couch, and then he spread his arms out on, one arm around me.

Kelso stared at us.

We stared back at him. "What are you staring at?" Hyde asked.

"What are _you_ staring at?" He asked back.

Hyde's brow furrowed. "What are _you_ staring at?"

"What are you staring at?" Kelso asked back once again, arrogantly. He stuck out his hand to point at us but instead the plunger did for him.

"Kelso, if you say that one more time I'm kicking your ass," Hyde threatened as I stood up, grabbing onto the plunger.

"Okay, Kelso, we're gonna get this thing off you," I said and he nodded, getting ready to pull. I tightened my grip on it. "1… 2… 3!"

We pulled but it didn't budge. "Ow- damn, that hurt," Kelso cursed, frowning.

"Suck it up!" Hyde said, smirking. He was getting a kick out of this.

"Okay, let's try it again. 1… 2… 3!" We pulled.

"Both of you are washing your hands before you touch me with those nasty germs-" Jackie was cut off as the plunger finally budged. It slipped out of our hands and flew at Jackie, landing in her lap. A few seconds later, Jackie screamed her lungs out and ran out of the room before you could say-

"Burn!" Hyde laughed. "But seriously, Forman, wash your hands now."

I smiled and waved my hands at him, he threatened to kick my ass if I didn't get my tainted hands away from him, but I knew he wouldn't. I decided it was for the best to wash my hands, and led Kelso upstairs and into the nearest bathroom.

"Thanks for getting the plunger off, Eric," Kelso said, smiling. "It hurt but it's off now."

"Whatever you need," I said and turned the faucet on.

(HYDES POV)

I watched as Eric and Kelso left and sighed, gazing at the wall. I could feel Donna's eyes on me but I didn't make eye contact; if I do that then it opens a door for conversation, like _I_ want that.

"So Hyde," She said and I turned to her. "It's your birthday this Saturday."

"And?" I kept my cool. Damn it, she remembered. I wonder who else did…

"And… your turning nineteen in three days, _not_ including today."

"And?"

"Hyde, don't be such a sour-ass. Be happy," She smiled, tapping my arm.

"Be happy? Oh, you mean like how _ecstatic_ I was on my eighteenth birthday when I had to wear Mrs. Forman's damn homemade sweater almost the whole day? When I had to sit in the room and play these kiddy games just to satisfy everyone else in the room? Hah!" I sneered, sticking my tongue out.

"Well, Jackie and I already talked to Mrs. Forman and she said it's okay if we used the basement for a teens-only party," She said, nodding a bit. "Oh, but it's not a surprise party, 'cause I just told you."

"I don't know, man. Did you talk to anyone else about it?"

"Um, no, just Jackie and Mrs. Forman. But I'm sure everyone remembers your birthday, I bet Eric's getting you something great," She nudged me.

I gave her a look. "If no one but you three remember, then I'd be happy. I'd be extra happy if you canceled the party and didn't say anything to anyone."

Donna frowned. "People _will_ remember and you're _going_ to the damn party," She ordered. "Plus, I made Mrs. Forman promise zero adult supervision… and Jackie and I are going to get out hands on something you'd want, birthday-boy!" She nudged me again and smiled.

"I don't _want_ anything," I mumbled, looking away from her and at the blank TV.

"You don't want your life source?" She made a face expressing disbelief. "Beer, Hyde?"

I pursed my lips and turned back to her. "I'll think about it."

"Good," She said getting up. "I got to go, I promised my dad I'd help him look for the TV remote as soon as I got back, and I honestly don't think he can hold out much longer."

Then she was gone.

But it wasn't lonely for long, Kelso and Eric came back in the room. Eric sat down next to me and Kelso sat on the opposite side.

"Where did Donna go?" Kelso asked.

"Her dad needed her for something, I wasn't paying attention," I said, staring at the TV again. Though, I don't know why; it was blank. But I stared anyway, it was like I saw the color inside the black of the screen. Spots. I think the rainbow makes up the color black and the government makes up the color white. I mean, white is not really a color, if you mix it with any other actual color it doesn't turn out to anything.

But if you mix all the colors, it makes black, right? _Damn_ who ever had the conspiracy, black isn't a damn neutral color. People behind the man need to stop making stuff up.

I was brought out of my trance as Mrs. Forman yelled from upstairs, "Which one of you threw a plunger at Jackie?!"

Eric and I turned to Kelso and grinned. "Kelso did it!" We yelled back in unison. Kelso frowned, and glared at us.

"Thanks guys."

"It's my job," I quoted myself from earlier and let out a sigh of satisfactory.

Burn, baby, burn.

HAH If you guys didn't get the 'mature' joke Hyde made in the beginning, think about a males body that hasn't matured yet… down there… get it? If not, good luck. xD!!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Woo! Finally, the boring chapter is over, bleh! (: you might enjoy this one. The next will be funny and then YAY drama in chapter 4 xD.. maybe~

Haha! By the way, HYDE DOES NOT HAVE A BEARD, Or his glasses. Okay? Okay! xD

IF YOU DON'T GET WHY [THEY] ARE LAUGHING IN THE END, look up what Robin said on google. It's slang. :D Not for little kiddies~

Review~

Chapter 2

"Morning," Hyde greeted as I woke up.

"Morning," I said tiredly, yawning and glancing at the clock. It was 11:00. I tried sitting up but Hyde was practically laying on me, and he used his hand to push down my chest. "Hyde, let me-" I started to say, but then he kissed me sweetly and I had no intention of defying what he wanted. He must have been in a good mood to see him with a smile on his face this early. I've only seen him a few times back like this.

"You're in a good mood," I said, smiling.

"Shut up," He kissed me again, but this time I kissed back. Though the kiss was more dry than normal, I didn't mind. "You talked in your sleep," He stated, grinning.

I stared at him, I usually only talk in my sleep when I have nightmares but I guess I do it with regular dreams, too. I just don't remember having any dreams last night. "I did?"

He nodded and leaned in my face, only a few centimeters away from touching noses. "You said my name."

"I did what?" I stared, feeling blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"You were smiling, too."

"Was I having a dream?" I asked as he kissed me once more.

"You tell me," He said and got up off me, standing. I sat up and watches as he stretched, I could see his muscles flex through his t-shirt.

Wait, why am I looking?

I stood up and rubbed my eyes, walking past Hyde and heading toward the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I turned to face him. "Hyde?"

He smirked. "I never said you could leave."

"Damn, what kind of mood are you in today?" I asked, smiling disorderly. "Did you get into your stash already?"

"You're a lot cuter when you don't talk," Hyde joked.

"Seriously, Hyde, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, Forman. I woke up in a good mood, don't ruin it," He said, leaned into my face, kissing me deeply, warmly. He let go of my hand. "You can leave now," He dismissed me and I walked out the door and headed straight toward the bathroom.

Hyde was being weird. He kissed me four times in less than 10 minutes and right when I woke up. He probably did get into his stash, he was awake before me and it's almost noon.

I looked in the mirror and saw myself. Of course I saw myself, who else would I see? Who else does he see? What does he see that I don't? I pounded myself absently with questions I know I couldn't answer without asking the source. I don't even know how these questions got started. I remembered the time I asked Donna why she was with me and what she saw on me and she pretty much took the first line out of the book and said I was sweet, funny and smart.

Sweet? Nah, I can be an idiotic jerk sometimes without even noticing it.

Funny? Hm, maybe. More along the line of stupid humor.

Smart? I got an 800 on my SAT's, I'm definitely below Kelso.

I wondered if I asked Hyde the same question if he would say the same thing. Would he say anything different or anything at all? Knowing him, he'd probably not say a word about it and tell me shut up.

I splashed my face with water to bring me out of my thoughts and got ready for the day.

(---)

Down in the basement, I only saw Jackie and Donna. Good, I needed to talk to somebody. Fast.

"Hey, Donna, where is everyone?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. Jackie didn't know where anyone was either.

"Okay, well, I need to talk to you. Both of you."

They stared at me.

"Um, Jackie, Remember how you've been asking me to go shopping with you?"

"Yeah?" She said, looking hopeful.

"Well, I was wondering if the three of us could go somewhere… because, I need help," I paused. "I need help with um, picking Hyde's birthday present."

Jackie smiled viciously and stood up. "Of course! Donna and I were going to get his present today anyways," She skipped over and hugged me. "I feel closer to you already!"

I mouthed 'help me' to Donna but she just sat there quietly laughing to herself.

Jackie let go and said, "Okay, well, what do you think Hyde wants?"

"I don't know, that's why I needed you guys," I admitted.

"Well, let's just take a look around and if something screams out 'Hyde' then let's get it," She smiled, then gasped. "Oh! I got an idea, we should get him new shoes!"

"Jackie, this isn't a present for a girl… though it would be much easier to pick out of he was," I sighed and turned to Donna. "Donna, whenever you got me presents how did you pick them out?"

"I don't know, I just saw them and it clicked… are you getting Hyde a man ring?" She said laughing.

I shook my head. "He'd kill me."

Jackie looked like she was getting impatient. "Okay, well, enough of that! Let's go!" Jackie said the magic words and we headed to the mall. Yay…

(---)

"How about this?" Jackie happily held up a black leather jacket.

"Um, Jackie, we're trying to get Hyde a birthday present; not make him look like The Fonz," Donna said as Jackie put the jacket back.

"I don't know what to do, he's always the hardest one to shop for," Jackie complained.

"I know," I agreed, looking through the clothes.

"We should piss Hyde off and give him this!" Donna laughed and held up a Village People t-shirt. Jackie grabbed the shirt.

"What's wrong with the Village People?" She asked.

Donna didn't say anything.

I hate shopping with women. Hate it. I hate shopping period. I have no idea what to get people, especially since its Hyde we're shopping for.

"Wait, Eric, you're a guy… kind of," Jackie said, insulting me in the process. "If it was your birthday what would you want?"

"G.I. Joes."

Jackie smiled. "So then we find a toy figurine of Zeppelin and give it to Hyde?"

"No, Eric was joking, Jackie," Donna told her.

"Actually, I wasn't," I smiled awkwardly. They stared.

"Okay whatever, Eric, you're his boyfriend, you should know what he wants," Jackie said.

"See, now that's where you're wrong because I have no idea what he wants!" I said back. She gave me a look.

"Let's just go over to the music store, maybe we can buy him something of Clapton," Donna said and we followed her. This shopping thing was harder than I thought.

As we entered the music store, I started to gain hope. There were posters, mugs, novelty items, t-shirts, bobble heads and instruments with so many familiar band names and faces on them.

"I feel dirty," Jackie muttered, looking around the store in disgust. Donna and I ignored her and searched for the store for anything that Hyde might like, Donna and Jackie found their gifts awhile later, but I had nothing. I mean, tearing a mall apart just to find a present is useless, I don't want to get him something stupid like a new CD or a bobble head of Lennon; that definitely says I love you, a bobble head.

I want to get him something special, different, something no one else can get him or something he can't find in a store.

Then, an idea popped in my head.

(---)

(HYDES POV)

This house is so damn quiet.

Too quiet, I can't think.

I don't want to sit in the basement waiting for someone to walk in, my anxiety was kicking up. I at least wanted Mrs. Forman to come down and give me snacks like she always does- hell, I don't even mind Red coming down to the basement and putting his foot in my ass, at least it wouldn't be so silent.

Wait, I know what to do.

Let's have happy hour a little early today.

(---)

"Much better," I said to myself, turning the TV on. I waved some smoke out of my face and stared at the program, I couldn't help but smile. I was watching a cartoon called 'Super Friends' and somehow, to me, it was hilarious. I started to laugh as Superman busted through a door. He and this robber fought for a few seconds but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Man, Superman kicks _ass_!"

Just then, the basement door slammed open. "Superman?!" I said loudly, getting my non-existent hopes up.

"No, but I wish," Kelso said, smelling the air. "Damn, Hyde, it's not even 1:00 yet!"

"Man the silence was interminable! It was killing me," I stated turning back to the TV.

"Have you seen Jackie?"

"Nope."

"Have you seen anybody?"

I turned to Kelso. "I saw Eric this morning, but he left or something," I said, thinking. "I wonder where he went, I could've sworn he was in the basement."

Kelso shrugged. "Hey, Hyde," He walked over and sat next me. "Do you have anymore?"

I stared at him, anymore what?

Oh…

"Heh, yeah, man," I smirked. "I have more."

(---)

Kelso started to laugh uncontrollably as Superman beat the hell out of this bad guy. I joined in as Batman and Robin swooped in to help.

"You know, I don't get why batman has a _guy_ sidekick, he should have a girl sidekick," Kelso grinned dumbly. "I mean, they live together, they wear tights and they slide down a pole!"

"I think Robin's a paid stripper," I assumed, trying to keep a straight face. "A paid stripper that knows karate!"

"Yeah," Kelso smiled, but jumped at the explosion coming from the TV program.

"_Batman, look out!..." _Kelso and I turned back to the TV. _"Robin, get under me!... Batman, do something! Joker's standing on top of that building and he's going to toss of Superman!"_

Kelso and I turned to each other, as if we were 10 again and mentally saying, 'Did you hear that?!' We couldn't hold it in. We burst out laughing and we couldn't stop for what seemed like a decade.

"Damn, super hero's get it whenever they want!" Kelso managed to say in his laughter. It only made me laugh harder, but I nodded my head to show that I agree.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Hah~ I love people :D review?

SHORT I know, Sorry! The next one will be much much longer! I'm soo sorry I made the last chapter and this chapter midget-short! D: Wasn't much I could do…

Meh, I know I'm spelling Fez's (Fes) name wrong but I'm so used to that spelling xD I always though FES meant Foreign Exchange Student xD

Chapter 3

Friday, 2:30 PM.

It was just me, Hyde, Donna, Jackie and today Randy came over to hang out. It was a pretty dull day, we all just sat around talking about what ever came to us. Which wasn't much.

I couldn't help but wonder where Kelso and Fes were.

"So…" Randy said, trying to start a conversation. No one said anything back, so he fell silent again.

Hyde started tapping his fingers, entertaining himself anyway he could. Jackie looked over at Hyde and frowned. "Steven, stop it."

"Oh, does this bother you?" He asked, and started tapping his feet on the floor. Jackie frowned deeper.

Jackie was about to say something before Donna cut her off. "Guys, can we please do something?"

"Like what?" Jackie asked.

"Like…" Donna thought. "Like… I don't know, someone think for me!"

"Hey, I have an idea," Hyde said as everyone looked at him. He tried to hold back a smile. "It's not like I'm gonna tell you."

"It's okay, man, I have an idea and I'll tell everybody!" Randy grinned. "As soon as I remember it."

Then the door opened and in came Kelso, Fes, and an unfamiliar blond girl.

"Kelso, where have you been?" Jackie asked. Kelso walked over and sat next to her, then whispered something in her ear. "Uh huh? Oh!" She smiled.

Fes cleared his throat and everyone in the room's attention was on him. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Caroline," He smiled widely as she waved. "Caroline, this is everybody."

"It's nice to meet you all," She said.

"Wow, Fes, nice catch," Donna said, approving her already.

"Eh," Jackie glowered.

Caroline frowned, but she quickly made her smile present again. "So Fes, you said two of your friends are gay. Are they the girls?"

Donna and Jackie's eyes widened.

Hyde and I started laughing.

"Um, no Caroline, it's not the girls," Fes said awkwardly. "It's Hyde and Eric," He pointed us out, and Hyde glared at him.

"Hey, man, you can't go around telling every person you meet," Hyde lectured.

"She's the only one, I swear!"

"Um, Fes, those two girls, are they single?" Caroline asked, getting at something.

Fes shook his head. "No, Donna's with Randy and Jackie's with Kelso… again," He added, giggling.

"Good, because I wouldn't want any other girl coming on to you," Caroline admitted, possessively.

"Fes, I don't know if you know this bust you're kind of fruity," Randy said, smiling. "You wear some tight pants, my friend."

Fes stopped laughing and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Randy opened his mouth to speak, but Hyde spoke for him. "It means you're a wack-job,"

Fes glared at him, slightly offended. "A man wearing tight pants does not make him crazy, it makes his ass look good! Come Caroline, let's leave," He took Caroline's hand and left.

"Thank God!" Kelso sighed, relieved. "That Caroline chick may be cute and all, buts she's kind of woo-hoo up here, if you know what I mean," He pointed to his head.

"Psychotic-bitch," Jackie mumbled.

Donna chuckled.

A few minutes later, we were back where we started.

"I miss her," Donna said, as Jackie hit her shoulder.

"Don't say that, she might come back," Jackie scolded.

"Maybe, but at least people were _talking_."

"Okay, let's talk about happy hour," Hyde grinned and held up a bag. I turned to Kelso as he spoke.

"Hyde, you had two happy hours yesterday, maybe you should stop for awhile," Kelso said.

"Let me think about it," Hyde paused for a few seconds. "…No. Let happy hour commence!"

(---)

"Okay, is it just me, or is it _really_ _loud_ in here?" Hyde said loudly, then laughed.

"I think it's just you," I said, smiling.

"Hyde, man, aren't you excited about your birthday?" Randy asked.

Hyde shrugged. "I can live without it."

"Um, no you can't! _No one_ can live without Jackie Burkhart's parties," Jackie stated, but Hyde ignored her remark.

"That means you'll be here, right Hyde?" Donna looked at Hyde.

"There's gonna be beer, right?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'll be here," He grinned and put an arm around me. "But if I see any balloons or streamers I'm kicking someone's ass."

"Don't worry, there won't be," Jackie said, rolling her eyes.

Hyde frowned. "Hey, you rolled your eyes, Burkhart!"

"Hey, Hyde, I don't wanna sound like a nosey person or anything, but what's it like? Being with Eric and all?" Randy asked as Hyde thought about it. I swallowed, feeling in an awkward spot.

"It's Forman," Hyde grinned. "It's just like having a girlfriend."

I blinked. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Hyde just grinned wider at me.

"I don't get it, Eric, didn't you date Donna? Weren't you the man then?" Randy piped up.

I stared at him. Of course I was, it's not like _she_ had a man-part!

Donna frowned. "He wasn't, actually."

My eyes widened. "Donna, what the hell?"

"Shut up, Forman," Hyde chuckled and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help the butterflies, so I smiled.

"Aww," Jackie tilted her head. "You guys are actually cute together," She complimented. "Which is weird to say…"

"Weird, yeah, but I'm so used to it, it's like Hyde's not even kissing a guy anymore," Donna's smile broadened. "He's kissing Eric-a. Hey, Erika!"

Erika? How original.

I frowned. "Shut up."

Hyde smirked and made me turn to him as he kissed me again. I loved it when he kissed me.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to it," Kelso said, staring, more interested than anything.

Awkward.

Jackie leaned over and kissed Kelso's cheek. "Michael, drive me to the store?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked nicely," She said simply.

"Fine," Kelso mumbled, reluctantly getting up.

"Donna, can you come with? I need your help," Jackie said.

"Sure," Donna got up and Randy did, too.

"Hey, I'm allowed, too, right?" Randy turned from Jackie to Donna.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go," Jackie said as everyone followed her out the door.

And like that, everyone was gone. I looked at Hyde, he just shrugged.

I sighed and stared at the muted TV which was staring right back at me. Wheel of Fortune was on. It started a little bit ago but I didn't care much. I watched as the old lady spun the wheel, $800. The old woman guessed a letter that I couldn't hear, then the board popped up.

To _o_e a_d to _e _o_ed.

Just a bunch of letters. I waited as she spun the wheel again and as she guessed at something. Then the board came up again. The squares turned to letters one by one, and I smiled at the result.

To love and to be loved.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Ugh~ Ive been dying to write this chapter but I've been so lazy! SORRY!

Must let you guys know; I LOVE YOU SO DON'T HATE ME.. and also Im pretty sure you'll laugh in the next couple of chapters or so… I have something planned xD I have a lot planned…

Review?

BY THE WAY: I noticed that in '19th Nervous Breakdown', Hyde used an ID even though he was 18. Back then, if your 18, you were allowed to drink. But Eric wasn't 18, sooo he used it for him d: like...... poop. I dont know how to explain it. Well what ever! D: If you dont get it, Im sorry! xD I love you!

Chapter 4

10:00 am.

The next morning I woke up while Hyde was still sleeping. He was lightly snoring, but I didn't mind. It made me smile to see Hyde in such a tranquil state. I did my best to crawl out of bed without waking him, and tip-toed to the door. I closed it slowly, making sure not to make any loud noises.

I made my way downstairs, yawning a couple times, and walked into the kitchen. I saw my mom and dad, so I said hello.

"Morning, honey," My mom greeted me sweetly and sat me down, giving me a glass of orange juice. "Is Steven up yet?"

"No," I said, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Okay, good. I'm making the finishing touches on his birthday cake," She told me, tapping my shoulder. I gave her a look.

"Mom, you know he hates it when you make him birthday cakes," I said. "Especially when they have balloons and cursive letters."

"Oh, I know. It's just that I want to help out, so Donna told me I could as long as I made it look like something Steven would like, but I didn't know what he liked, so Donna and Jackie told me," She smiled. "They were pretty specific about the cake, and Jackie came up with a brilliant idea!" She motioned for me to come over and I did. My eyes widened.

"Mom, this cake looks amazing," I complimented, in awe. I wasn't exaggerating when I said the cake looked amazing. It was a rectangular cake layered with white icing. In the middle, there was a very familiar logo of the Rolling Stones; the mouth and tongue. It was drawn in red and black icing. I turned to my mom. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, it was easy. Donna gave me a picture of the logo and I did my best to trace it on there," She said humbly. "Does it look okay?"

"'Okay'? It looks amazing!" I said once again.

"Oh, and the best part- Jackie came up with this. Her and the kids are coming over soon, hopefully before Steven wakes up and everyone's going to sign their name on the sides," She laughed excitedly.

"Wow, you know, Mom, Hyde's going to love it," I smiled at her and she gave me a bottle that read 'Icing: Black'. I got the point and signed my name at the top right hand corner. Eric.

"Okay, Eric, go sit down, I'll cook you some breakfast," Mom said, heading to the fridge. I sat down and my dad turned from his newspaper to me.

"So, how many hooligans are coming to my house?"

"Um," I paused, thinking. "Five hooligans, not including Hyde and me."

My dad turned back to his paper and I looked over at my mom, who was making waffles.

_Knock knock._

I turned to the door and saw Jackie and Donna. My mom went over and unlocked the door. "Shh, Steven's still sleeping."

Jackie smiled. "We'll be quiet."

"Hey, Mrs. Forman, where's the cake? I'm dying to see it," Donna asked.

My mom pointed to it on the counter and their eyes lit up. "Wow, this is great," Donna's smile widened. "You did a really good job."

"Thank you, Donna," My mom laughed, embarrassed. "You girls sign the cake, the icing bottle is to the left of you."

I watched as they signed. Jackie's signature seemed bigger than needed but I don't expect anything less out of her.

"Randy and Fes are on their way over, they should be here soon," Jackie said as my mom brought a plate of waffles to the table.

"And Kelso, too," Donna added.

"That's good, the cake will be ready by the time Steven gets up," She smiled. "Do you two want some waffles?"

They said yes and sat down to eat.

"You know," Jackie mumbled, chewing. "Steven has my Frampton record, I need to get that back."

"Hyde listens to Peter Frampton?" Kelso's eyes widened.

Jackie didn't answer and Kelso forgot almost instantly as Fes started talking about bowing things up and car crashes. I don't even know how that got brought up.

Fifteen minutes later, the three stooges showed up and let themselves in.

"Hey, Donna," Randy gave her a quick kiss.

"I smell waffles," Kelso said, practically drooling.

"Well you boys can sit down and eat with us, I'll just whip up a few more," She grinned and went to it.

"Why do we feed them, Kitty? They're like stray cats, they just keep coming back," Red said and she gave him a look.

"Guys, go look at the cake, it's on the counter," Donna said, pointing it out.

They looked and the same reaction came up again. "Holy crap!" Kelso said loudly.

"Oh, be quiet, Michael," Jackie scolded. "Steven's sleeping still."

"It is beautiful," Fes regarded, gazing at the cake.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet," Randy looked closer at the cake. "Is everyone signing it?"

"Well, just you kids," She said, handing them the bottle of icing. "Make sure they don't screw anything up," She whispered and nodded to Kelso and Fes.

"I heard that," Kelso said, looking offended.

"Oh, okay then," She smiled and put another plate of waffles on the table. "Eat up!"

And so we did.

(---)

"Donna, hand me the tape," Jackie ordered. Donna handed her the tape and turned to me as I spoke.

"Donna, what is Jackie doing?"

"Decorations."

"Great, now Hyde's gonna be in a bad mood," I complained and sat on the couch next to Kelso and Fes. Randy got up and turned on the TV, then sat back down in a chair.

"Hey, Kelso, did you get the beer?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's in the cooler." I looked over and saw it, then smiled.

"What the hell?" A voice sounded that made everyone in the room turn.

"Oh," Jackie spoke and hid the tape and decorations behind her back. "Hi, Steven."

"Don't 'hi Steven' me," Hyde said, frowning at the decorations. I would've been disappointed too, Jackie had a taste for hearts and unicorns.

"It's the birthday boy!" Kelso grinned.

"Happy birthday!" Donna and Randy told him, smiling.

"Yes, happy birthday," Fes said kind of late.

"See, this is why I stayed in bed so late," Hyde came down and sat in his chair. I got up and sat on his lap, kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday."

Hyde just smiled.

"Oh, Steven, Mrs. Forman wants a picture of you and the cake before the party starts," Jackie said.

"I know, right when I came downstairs she dragged me into the kitchen," He frowned, but it lifted back into a smile. "That's a sick cake."

Just then, I heard someone walk down the stairs. "Oh, I need to know when your little party is going to start?" My mom asked. Hyde didn't look comfortable with calling it a party.

I was slightly tense, sitting on Hyde's lap in front of my mom was kind of giving it away; no, she didn't know about Hyde and me yet and I wanted it to stay that way.

"We're gonna hang out for a few hours, then start the party," Jackie said. My mom smiled and left. I let out a sigh of relief.

It was torture waiting for the party to start, there was absolutely nothing to do. Hyde made Jackie take down the decorations but that didn't really count, and neither did sitting around listening to each other complain about the TV channels. It felt like a day had gone by, when it was really about three or four hours. I hated it, wasting four hours like that would drive any guy insane. But once the party started, I realized how fast the hours actually go by.

My mom brought the cake down and set it in the middle of the table. She gave us the freedom of cutting the cake and the freedom to have zero adult supervision; but we locked the doors anyway. She trusted us down here and she trusted that we would NOT have a cake fight. I promised her, just in case she had an urge to check on us.

But that was a couple hours ago, and it was about four o'clock now. Donna was switching records every few minutes and we all had a beer at least once in our hands. Actually, at least three times. I was surprised; Hyde actually looked like he was having a good time. I'm glad and all but it was definitely the alcohol.

Kelso stood and used his finger nails to tap the bottle. "Hey! Everyone, I have an announcement," He started to say, and once everyone was quiet he spoke again. "I'd like to say, this is one of the best birthday parties I've ever been to! To Hyde!"

"To Hyde!" Everyone agreed and clinked glasses. Hyde looked embarrassed, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"And now," Jackie stepped in, hushing everyone again. "We open presents!"

"Damn it," Hyde cursed. Everyone knows how much he hates attention, but we give it to him anyway.

Jackie and Donna brought out a navy blue bag and handed it over to Hyde. He sat down on the catch and we all gathered around, me sitting next to him. We watched as he pulled out an Alice Cooper record and a Barry White bobble-head. Hyde looked over to Jackie and Donna. "The record's nice but what with the bobble-head?" He asked, shaking it violently.

"Well, we know how much you hate Barry white, so we bought you that just so you have something to burn or blow up later," Donna answered, grinning.

Hyde grinned back. "Hell yeah."

"Oh! Ours next!" Kelso shoved a flat, rectangular shape into Hyde's lap. He put the other presents aside and tore off the wrapping paper. "It's from me and Fes."

Hyde started to laugh. "Stoned Avenue?"

"Yeah! Remember last year how we gave you 'High Street'? We found a new street sign this year!" Kelso said happily.

"Yes, and they didn't have these at the flea market, we checked!" Fes added.

"Thanks, man," Hyde muttered, putting it to the side. Randy leaned over and gave him an envelope. Hyde opened it. "Twenty bucks?"

"I didn't know what to get you," Randy admitted, smiling nervously.

"No, man, it's great. This could buy me another week's worth of happy hours," Hyde smirked.

"Oh, Eric, don't you have a gift?" Jackie piped up, giving my shoulder a tap.

"Yeah, I do," I turned to Hyde. "But it's upstairs and I wanted to give it to you later."

Hyde nodded and it grew silent.

Nervously, I looked around at everyone. "Damn, guys! Not like that!"

"Are you sure?" Fes asked.

"…" I said nothing.

"Hey, you know what this party needs?" Good old Kelso spoke, breaking the silence. "A cake fight!"

"Kelso, if you or anyone else shoves cake in my face and I'm kicking someone's ass," Hyde said roughly as I leaned over, scraping some icing of the edge of the cake. I laughed and dabbed it on his nose, most of it coming off my finger.

He gave me a slight glare. "Watch it, Forman."

I gave him a slight smile. "Oh, come on, Hyde. You _can't_ kick my ass and you know it."

When Hyde didn't say anything, Kelso smiled and yelled, "BURN!"

Hyde turned to glare at Kelso, who just laughed. Hyde reached over and grabbed a small handful of cake, and chucked it at Kelso which hit him dead in the eye.

"Bulls-eye!" Hyde smirked, laughing to himself.

"Ow, my eye!" Kelso whined.

Jackie and Donna sensed there was danger so they back away to a safe distance.

Kelso grabbed some cake and threw it at Hyde. Hyde ducked and it ended up hitting me. Hyde looked at me and cracked up. I grinned playfully and took some cake off my face and smeared it onto his. Fes started to giggle. Kelso snatched some cake and threw it at Fes, hitting him on his cheek. Randy grabbed some cake, tapped on Kelso's shoulder and as he turned around he shoved it in his face. Before we knew it, we had started what my mom told us not to start; a cake fight.

We were practically shoveling it at each other, tossing it at one another and laughing as we hit Kelso in the eye a few dozen times. We must have drunk a lot of beer, because everyone was a little off at their aiming. At one point, Kelso pushed a generous amount of cake down Fes' pants, poor Fes. He had the most hilarious look on his face, and I could honestly say his face was worth getting my hair and face a little dirty.

I didn't care how messy the basement was, either. It was an amazing fight; probably the best food-fight we've ever had.

Hyde and I sat down on the couch, which surprisingly wasn't covered in that much cake. Donna and Jackie approached us, and the others. They were staring us down like wild animals.

"What the hell?" Donna glared at Hyde and me, but she couldn't hold back a smile while looking at our faces.

Kelso reached out to touch Jackie but she back away. "Ew, don't touch me, you cake-freak!"

"We should do this again next year," Hyde smirked.

Jackie frowned. "No."

"So, how's the cake taste?" Donna asked Randy. He scraped some icing off his face and licked his fingers. Kelso and Fes did this, too.

"Pretty good," Randy said, smiling.

Hyde looked at me, then leaned in and kissed me, running his tongue down the lining of my lips. I smiled and kissed him back, tasting the layers icing from my face and his.

"Like the cake?" Donna asked us, trying to hold back some laughter. We broke apart and I simpered, clearing my throat.

"Yep," I answered simply.

"Best cake ever," Hyde grinned, making things more awkward. "Now someone fetch me a beer!"

(---)

It was a few hours later, the place was somewhat cleaned up thanks to the girls and Randy, and we were now sitting in a circle doing what we do best; baking.

"Besides the cake fight, this party was awesome," Jackie said as everyone only half-agreed with her.

"Thanks, guys. Even though I never wanted a damn party, it turned out pretty cool," Hyde held up the bobble-head from earlier. "I can't wait to blow this thing's head off, man!"

"Yeah! Alright," Kelso snickered, making a noise similar to an explosion.

"Man, it's like 8:00," I announced, sadly. "I wish this day could never end."

"Shoot, I'm supposed to be home soon," Donna said and faced Randy. "Walk me home?"

"Sure," He and Donna got up and told Hyde one last time how awesome his party was. They walked out.

"…" Fes frowned. "Randy's my ride home!" He realized and ran out the door after them. Hyde chuckled as Fes tripped on the way out.

"I don't have to leave for another hour," Jackie declared, smiling brightly.

"I told my parents I might be back tonight or tomorrow," Kelso nodded. "It all depended on how hammered I got, and damn, I'm hammered!"

"Moron," Hyde insulted, smiling. "We're all hammered!"

Kelso looked at me. "Hey, Eric, can I sleep over your house tonight? I don't think I can make it home in one piece."

I grinned. "Sure, buddy. You can sleep on the floor or something."

"I'll sleep over at Donna's," Jackie thought out loud. "But I guess I should go, like, now. She might not answer the door if I wait too late." I watched as she got up. "Oh, yeah- Steven, you have my Peter Frampton record, I want it back."

Hyde glared at her. "Great, now they all know!"

"They already knew, I said it this morning."

He glared at her.

I let a smile show as he got up and reluctantly followed her out the door, mumbling something about how she might tear his room up. I could tell he was drunk, he doesn't usually have trouble walking.

"So," Kelso tapped his knees, trying to think of something to say.

I nodded. "Yup."

I don't even know how this was an awkward moment, but it was. It was possibly because everyone else in the gang was the ones fueling the conversations, and neither Kelso nor I have gas to spare.

The silence lasted a few minutes before Kelso stood up. "So, where am I sleeping again?"

"Where ever you want."

"Can I sleep on the floor? In your room? I don't like sleeping alone," Kelso said portraying a frightened eight-year-old.

"Yeah," I got up. "But you have to sit in another room for an hour or so."

"Sweet!" Kelso exclaimed, not caring why, and we made our way up the stairs. Once we got to my room, I led him to my bed and told him to sit, shut up, and not to touch anything. He said fine and I grabbed a box that was sitting on my dresser. Hyde should be in his room right now, so I'll just take it to him.

I closed my door and walked over to Hyde's room, and knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again. "Hyde?"

No answer.

Screw personal privacy, I opened the door. "Hyde?"

I think I died, just then. I mean, I stopped breathing- I couldn't breathe. My stomach felt uneasy and there was a knot in my throat I couldn't swallow. My body felt numb and I thought for a moment, my eyes were deceiving me; but they weren't. They were showing me the cold, sad truth. Hyde is making out with Jackie. They still are. They didn't slow down and I don't think they cared I was staring, watching, hoping.

Then they stopped.

Hyde looked over to me, and I could feel my body go limp, so I dropped the present. But I don't care, it's not like he cares. Once he made a move to stand up, I ran as quickly as I could to my door, slammed it shut, and locked it.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and Kelso stared at me. "Eric, you're crying," He examined my face, a look of guilt washing over his. "I guess now's a bad time to tell you I broke you G.I. Joe," He told me, holding out a broken action figure.

I swallowed the knot down as hard as I could, and shook my head. Now I had a broken G.I. Joe to go along with a broken heart. Oh the irony.

(HYDES POV)

"Shit," I cursed. Jackie stood up and muttered an apology but I didn't listen. "Shit!"

"I'm gonna head over to Donna's now," She said quickly and ran out.

Good riddance.

"Damn it!" I yelled furiously, hoping no one heard. I felt like such an ass, and the thing was, I was one. I kissed Jackie. I don't know how the hell it even happened! It just did, we came into my room looking for her record and a second later we were sucking each other's faces off.

I felt sick, but I blamed it on all the beer.

Wait, the beer.

I'm drunk. Of course. That's why I can barely remember the party or anything else, and that's why I kissed Jackie.

But I still kissed her. And Eric saw.

I thought about finding a way to get Eric to open the door, but I knew him better than that. He wouldn't. I sighed, mentally cursing Kelso and the rest of the guys for bringing beer. It's their fault- no, it's Jackie and Donna's fault for planning me a party in the first place.

Yeah.

No. It was my fault. I need to stop lying to myself.

I turned to my door, picturing Eric's face; it was hurt, confused, and a pity to look at. Then I glanced down, seeing the box Eric had dropped. I walked over and picked it up, shutting my door.

'_To Hyde, From Eric'_ is what it said on the top. I frowned, feeling like I don't deserve to even hold it. But my curiosity got the better of me, and I opened it. I couldn't think.

There were three things in there; A smaller box, a picture frame, and a note. I picked up the smaller box and sat down on my bed. As I opened it, my heart sank. It was a band new pair of glasses- exactly like the ones I used to have. _Used_ to. Before that old bastard broke 'em in half.

I picked up the picture frame next, and inside it held a photo of me and Eric at ages around 9 or 10. I smiled, remembering the old days.

Then last, I took the note from the box and read it;

'_Hyde,_

_ Happy birthday! Just a quick note. I had no idea what to get you, but I got you three things, the glasses, the picture and something else. You haven't had a new pair of glasses since that day, and I felt bad. So there they are! The picture is us at age 10, I remember that year. It was the first year (since you've known me) that you admitted to me I was your best friend. It meant a lot. The third thing is a question you have to answer yourself, it's your birthday and I want it to be special, so ask yourself this question;_

_My room or your room?_

_PS, I love you._

_ -Eric'_

_

* * *

  
_

TBC O;

READ: The next chapter is going to be Eric's point of view and theres going to be conversations between Kelso and him~

Review? DON'T FLAME! IM SORRY! DRAMA SPICES EVERTHING UP!


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Im sorry! I know I haven't been making chapters and stuff, Ive been busy with school, but I promise I will hurry up and pick up the pace (: Thank you~

REVIEW3

Don't get mad, GET GLAD.

-In no way do I own the GLAD bags. Or that 70s show. Or GI Joe. Hehe…

READ: I got all the chapters [up to chapter 10] planned out, but this story is going to be more than 10 chapters, I can tell you that! xD Be happy~ You guys will love the upcoming chapters, HILARIOUS! And dramatic. Yum. Yaoi~

Chapter 5

I watched as Kelso sat the G.I. Joe down on the dresser. The look on his face changed from guilt and confusion, to _sympathy_ and confusion. It was a new look for him, but it was a nice thing to see.

"Eric, are you okay?" He asked, unsure if his words were right.

Ah, the famous line used by many. Everyone asks it though they already know the answer. I wasn't sure if it was a question used for reassurance or something else, I guessed, since it was Kelso, that he just didn't know what to say. Like I blame him.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair.

"Do you want some water?"

Once again, I shook my head.

"A beer?"

I gave Kelso a light smile, silently thanking him for his concern but I didn't really want to talk, nor did I want to drink. I didn't feel like throwing up any time soon, though it wouldn't make me feel any worse than I do now. I stared at him as he looked around the room, trying to think of something he could do. Something he could say. I don't know what he wanted to say or do, but I could only guess it was an attempt to make me spill the news.

But I didn't want to say anything, nothing. Nothing about Hyde. Nothing about Jackie.

Jackie.

Shit, Kelso's going to be heartbroken. But he has a right to know, right? I can't break it to him like this, then I'd feel like the shit-head of the group and I'd be telling him about Jackie.

I walked over and sat on my bed, kicking my shoes off. He sat next to me, hesitantly speaking. "Um, Eric, I know you're upset about the G.I. Joe but I can buy you a new one, or I could get some glue-"

"Kelso, I'm not upset about the G.I. Joe," I cut him off. I didn't want him thinking I was crying over a stupid action figure. Wait, I was crying? Damn it. In front of Kelso, of all people.

But Kelso seriously thought it was the G.I. Joe. The idiot.

I shouldn't say that, he's a good friend and he's trying to help, but he's helping the wrong problem and I couldn't bare him knowing the real one.

It doesn't matter, he's _trying_. That alone, can make anyone smile.

"Then…" Kelso started to talk, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

I know he wanted me to say something, but what the hell did he want me to say? Yes, I'm upset. By the way, I hate your girlfriend with a fiery passion. Oh, and she's a skank.

Probably now, but how about;

Hey, Kelso, I caught Jackie and Hyde making out in his room just minutes ago.

Like I could say any of that, I could barely look my friend in the eye.

"Okay, well, if you're not mad about the doll-"

"Action figure," I muttered, trying not to smile at the memories pouring in. When my dad and everyone else said it, and I always correct them. I got teased by most of the group when they found out I still collect them and when they found out I still played with them. I even remember that one day, where Kelso thought I was having a star wars dream and my mom asked if I was playing with my 'dolls'. And as always, I corrected her.

"…Action figure," Kelso grinned. "Then what are you so upset about?" He asked again, and paused. "Where's Hyde? He sleeps in here, right?"

I turned to him, the knot in my throat returning. He stared hard at me.

"Eric, tell me what the hell happened," Kelso frowned. "Damn, you were fine ten minutes ago… You're like, one of my best friends and if you can't tell me what's wrong with you then I-"

"Fine," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "I'll tell you."

"Okay." Kelso waited.

"I have to warn you," I said quietly, gazing at the floor. "You're going to get upset, possibly pissed."

"Why would I get upset?"

"Because, um…"

I sighed once more, and told him. I told him everything. I told him how I knocked on Hyde's door a few times and how no one answered. I told him I walked in and saw Jackie and Hyde. I told him that they didn't stop, they weren't even bothered that I was standing in the doorway. And then I told him how Hyde looked up, and I got nervous, dropped the box and ran.

It was one of the hardest things in my life I had to ever tell anybody.

"…and that's when I ran in and saw you with my G.I. Joe," I said, deciding to look up at him.

He looked just as I predicted. Upset, confused, brow furrowed and frowning like a sad clown. I felt slightly guilty about it, but he had to know. He deserved to know, and not in a bad way. He's a good guy.

I kept my eyes on Kelso as he got up, I can practically see the guy breathing fire and the steps he took uproar into ten inch flames.

"I don't believe it," Kelso said, pacing.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. Kelso sighed and took a minute. I watched as he stood, staring hard at something I didn't see.

I got up just as he turned the door knob.

"Kelso, don't," I ordered as he turned back to me.

"How can you just sit there?" Kelso asked, clearly at an irritated state of mind.

"Easily," I answered. "I don't want to face either of them right now."

"I'm sorry, Eric, but I'm kicking Hyde's ass," He said.

"Then I'll kick _your_ ass." I told him. He stared at me in disbelief. "Look, I know you want to kick his ass right now for kissing Jackie, but it's not going to fix anything."

"That's a load of crap! It will _so_ fix everything," He gave me a look. "Hyde totally cheated on you and your telling me kicking his ass won't fix anything? That was pretty wrong of him."

"Kelso, aren't you pissed about Jackie cheating on you?" I asked, realizing something.

"Not really, I mean, hell- I kind of saw this coming. I used to cheat on Jackie twenty times a day, I still kind of do."

"Then you're pissed at…?"

"Both Hyde and Jackie, and if Jackie were a guy I'd kick her ass but she's a girl! I don't hit girls…" Kelso said, pouting lightly. "I mean, Jackie and you were actually becoming friends, hard to believe, but you guys were."

"…" I stared at him.

"And, like, I don't really want to admit it but you and Hyde were good to each other, Hyde actually smiles now!" Kelso let the door knob go and took a step towards me. "The fact that they did that to you is just wrong."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think. So I stood there, seeing a side of Kelso I've seen rarely before. It was caring, less stupidity was showing and he was now letting the friend in him out. "I… don't know what to say."

"You can say, 'Go Kelso, go!' and let me kick Hyde's ass," He said simply.

"No, Kelso, can we all just talk about this tomorrow. I don't feel like dealing with this at the moment, it's late anyway," I mumbled, crawling into bed and rubbing my face. "It might've been a misunderstanding, somehow."

"Yeah, 'Hey, Forman, I wasn't making out with Jackie, I just fell on her and our mouths were magically glued together. It was the _government's_ glue- it's magical,'" Kelso imitated what he thought Hyde would say.

I shook my head. "Shut up, go to sleep."

"Where do I sleep?" Kelso stared at me. "In your bed?"

"Yeah, NO." I looked around then pointed to an extra pillow lying next to my bed. "Get that pillow and grab a blanket from underneath my bed. You're sleeping on the floor."

He did as I said and scoffed. "Like I'd want to sleep in your bed, anyway."

I laid there and waited for him to settle on the floor. When he was done struggling with the blanket, I leaned over and turned off the light. Not five minutes later did I hear him whisper;

"…Your floor is really comfortable."

At that, I smiled.

* * *

____

SHORT Chapter, I know! Sorry! Next one might be longer, there will be a few boring chapters buuuuuuuuut.. Deal with it. Im working on the awesome chapters, so put a smile on and REVIEW (


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Bleh, Sorry it took so long to get this frickin chapter out, I had problems! D: Laziness, Writers block, plus my computer shut off when i was writing and it never saved...... FFFFFF

Yup. Umm, for now its boring, but I think in the next couple of chapters it will get good. C:

So yeah xD Review!

Im a cliche monster, roar.

BY TEH WAY, :3 I lost this really good word program on my computer when it crashed on me, so if my grammar sucks I'm sorry!!

Chapter 6

"Morning," Donna greeted as I walked into the basement, seeing Fes, Randy, and Kelso. Why are they always here?

"Morning,"I mumbled, dragging my feet and sitting down next to Donna. Randy scooted over and gave me a look.

"Nice hair," He said, smirking.

"Huh? Oh," I frowned, pushing my hair down with my hands. I forgot to brush my hair this morning.

Joy.

"Damn, Eric, you look horrible," Donna stared closely at my face. "You have dark circles under your eyes."

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep," I replied, and looked away, feeling insecure.

"Hey, where's Jackie?" Kelso asked, looking at all of us.

"Oh! That reminds me," Donna started as we turned our attention towards her. "She went home this morning, her dad came and got her. She said they were going up to her cabin for a while."

"Why?" Kelso asked, but I'm pretty sure he knew the answer. Hell, I knew the answer. Jackie's just ashamed, and she just ran away from the problem. It's going to hurt her later, when she comes back it's going to hit her in the face. Just watch.

"I don't know," Donna said, raising her brow at Kelso and I. "And she told me to tell you two, sorry. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"No," Kelso and I answered at the same time, which just made it more suspicious.

"Fine. But you'll tell me eventually," She said, crossing her arms. "Or Jackie will."

"You guys are better than TV," Fes said, smiling.

"Hey."

The gang turned, hearing a voice come from behind them.

"Hey, Hyde, where have you been?" Randy asked.

Hyde just shrugged and sat in his chair, sunglasses covering his eyes.

The ones I got him.

I immediately turned away, and decided to stare at my shoes. Makes me think, if I was Hyde, I'd have two choices and both would screw up his pride as a man. Those two choices were wear the glasses but feel the guilt, or go out in public without a shield and try to show no emotion. Either one, it must have hurt to choose.

But whatever.

As the silence filled the room, it felt awful. I felt worse without my friends talking amongst themselves than with them not talking. I could feel a headache coming on, and it was from the damned silence. The antidote to the pain; laughter, talking, something of the sort. On the inside, I was hoping, praying, that someone would say something. Anything would be good at this point.

"Hey, guys, could Hyde and I have some privacy," Kelso said, his face was still and firm, but kind of soft. It made me melt.

Hyde didn't say anything, nor did he move.

"Why?" Fes asked, his brow furrowed.

"Please," Kelso's pleas were light, but it was enough to get Fes out of the room.

Donna and Randy stood, giving Kelso looks of confusion but they left anyway.

I stood, about to leave as well, but Kelso spoke. "Sit."

I did as I was told, but I felt like a dog doing so.

I sighed silently, feeling uneasy at the tension between the two, it was like they were having a staring contest.

Of course, Hyde would win. No one can see when he blinks.

"What?"

"You know 'what'," Kelso said to Hyde, and I let a frown crawl upon my lips.

"Not really," Hyde denied it, and let the 'zen' wash over him.

"Hyde, stop denying what happened," Kelso told him, standing up. "Let's get this thing straightened out."

"There's nothing to straighten out between _us_," Hyde snapped.

"That's a load of bull, and you know it. You kissed Jackie and you cheated on my closest friend. I'd say we have some issues to straighten out between us."

"Fine," Hyde said, getting up. "I'm sorry I kissed Jackie while I was _drunk_."

"You act like it wasn't your fault at all."

"I was _drunk_."

"Sure, Hyde, but out of everyone in the gang you're the only one that can drink 6 beers in an hour and act as the designated driver in the same day!" Kelso frowned and Hyde stared at him.

"Maybe I had 7," Hyde replied back to him and Kelso shook his head. I can tell this was getting both of them fired up, so I stepped in.

"Okay, guys, you can stop now."

"Why?" Kelso asked, practically breathing fire.

"Because, this isn't getting us anywhere," I sighed and stood up, facing Kelso. "You're a good friend, but you don't have to fight my battles. Talking to Hyde about Jackie is fine, but about me I will not forbid."

Kelso's face softened, and he said nothing.

I looked at Hyde. "I know you're sorry, and you were drunk, and it doesn't matter anymore, you're just not the person I thought you were."

At that, I walked away and up the stairs, calming down. I got everything I wanted to say to them out in just a few sentences. As I walked up the stairs, I didn't hear any noise, no talking, nothing. So they calmed down, too, then?

I hope so.

(---)

(HYDE'S POV)

I couldn't speak as he left the room. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I felt lifeless. Like all the air has been sucked out of me and I was an empty shell, a hollow human being.

I'm not the person he thought I was, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Screw it, he's just being a girl, he's overreacting, it wasn't my fault.

Yes it was.

No, it wasn't, damn. If my conscious was a person I could pull out of my head, I'd kick it's ass in a heartbeat.

"Okay," Kelso spoke, and I looked at him through my glasses. "Alright, whatever, man."

I watched as he held out his hand. I stared at it.

"What?"

"Shake on it. It's done, it's over. I won't bring this up again," He said. "I forgive you for kissing Jackie, and I forgive you for cheating on Eric. We're both single now. It's done."

I licked my lips, the dry feeling coming back. I felt horrible about this whole thing. I hated knowing how much I hurt Eric, I hated knowing I kissed one of my best friends' girlfriend and I hated knowing I was blaming it all on the beer. But, if I agree, it's all over. No more hurt, right?

I sighed and took his hand, and we shook on it.

(---)

(ERIC'S POV)

It's been a few days since Kelso, Hyde, and I confronted each other. Jackie still wasn't back, but the gang was back to normal... kind of. Hyde and I were avoiding each other, I barely see him. And when I do, one of us always leaves. And I couldn't help it, it didn't feel right between us anymore, he must have felt it as well.

Since that day, Kelso and I have gotten closer, he's getting better and better at being a friend. We've been hanging out more and more and we've learned things about each other that we never knew. It was pathetic, but nice.

I didn't like thinking this, I mean, I don't know. I half like it and half hate it but...

It was like I gained and lost a friendship at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Ta-Da! Chapter 7!~ Okay, well, THE FUN FUN FUN FUN CHAPTER 8 IS COMING NEXT! YOU WILL LOOOVE CHAPTER 8 :D

Review~

Chapter 7

"Gilligan ruins everything," Kelso complained, staring at the TV.

I grinned as Skipper yelled at Gilligan for breaking his radio. I don't understand why Skipper was so mad, I mean, it was already trashed to begin with. I think Gilligan did him a favor.

Kelso laughed at something I didn't get and I sighed, letting the boredom soak into my mind.

No one was here, I mean, Hyde was here but he's been in his room most of the day. Donna and Randy were somewhere they didn't think sharing with me was important and Fes- well, I just don't know about him.

My mom and dad were at the store grocery shopping, usually my dad would never go but my mom dragged him along using her menopause skills.

I sighed again.

"What?" Kelso asked as we turned to each other.

"I'm bored," I said, looking back at the TV.

Kelso thought a moment before talking again. "Want to play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah," Kelso looked around, then stilled his heading, something catching his eye. "How about Candyland?"

"Kelso, aren't we a little old to be playing Candyland?"

"No," Kelso smiled and got up, bringing the game over. He opened it, and I grinned, understanding now.

"Well, hell- you're never too old for _Candyland_!"

(---)

Kelso grinned. "Man, Hyde should learn to hide his stash better if he doesn't like it when we get into it."

I frowned. "What, is he afraid we won't _do it right_?"

"Who knows."

"Well, all I know is Hyde probably won't come down here and I want to play Candyland."

Kelso took the board game out and set it on the table. "Let's play!"

"I call the blue one," I said grabbing the board game piece. He took the green one and smiled.

"Okay, how do we start?"

"I think we move them somewhere," I mumbled, staring at the board. I knew how to play, but my mind was too fogged up from the stash to think straight. "But how..."

"Oh! With out minds," Kelso said, suddenly staring intensely at his board game piece.

I let a grin show. He can be such an idiot, but at least he was trying. I kicked the bottom of the table, which made the board jolt to the left and our pieces get knocked over.

He looked up at me, wide-eyed. "Did you see that?!"

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Dude, I wonder if I can move the TV," He turned to work his magic on the TV.

I smiled at him. "Kelso, you're the king."

(---)

(KELSO'S POV)

"Eric, can you get me a Popsicle?"

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"'Cause Super Friends is on," I answered, staring at the TV. The couch move slightly, which meant he had gotten up. I win so easily.

I looked at him as he handed me a Popsicle. "Here."

"Thanks," I said, looking back at the TV. I opened it, and threw the wrapper on the table. Yes, I got grape. A smile of satisfaction found its way on my lips and I turned to Eric. He got orange. For a split second, he had a look of disgust, but it disappeared as he realized I was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, staring back at me. I thought to myself for a moment. I was feeling generous, caring, kind, and in a mood where I was totally unaware of my own wants and needs. Something clicked then.

"Here," I held out the grape Popsicle. "You don't like orange, right?"

He stared at me.

"Take it."

"Why?" He looked at it with caution. "What did you do to it?"

"Eric, I'm hurt," I said sarcastically, smiling. "I just happen to know, being your friend over the years, you don't like orange, and plus, I like _all _the flavors."

Eric waited a moment before switched Popsicles. He raised the Popsicle up to his lips. I grinned as some blush appeared on his cheeks. It was kind of cute.

Wait, why do I find this cute?

It's kind of, wrong.

But, then again, he _was _kind of cute. Kind of, girl-ish looking. I mean, he wasn't wearing makeup or a dress but he had the softness of a girl. Easy eyes, smooth, clear skin, silky brown hair, a rather slender body for a guy to have but somehow it all worked. He was cute. I shook my head and set my Popsicle on one of the wrappers.

"Hyde's such an idiot."

Eric looked at me. "What?"

"I mean, what was he thinking, cheating on you like that... It makes me wonder how, though."

"Kelso, stop," He demanded, frowning.

"I mean, to make Hyde love you is amazing, there must be something I'm not getting about you."

Eric's frown deepened, and he looked the opposite direction, obviously confused and not wanting to talk about Hyde. Something inside me told me to shut up, but I couldn't. Everything poured out and I couldn't stop it. Then again, I didn't care to stop it.

"Eric."

He looked back at me and we met eyes. I don't know how long we stared but it felt like years. Then, I lifted my hand to his chin, and leaned in. I felt out lips touch, but I wasn't shocked at the softness of his lips. They were cold, and lightly tasted like grape. I wasn't surprised at that either.

He dropped his Popsicle as a voice sounded.

"What the hell?" Hyde stood at the end of the stairs.

Eric's mouth dropped and he stood up, as did I, and he immediately starting talking.

"T-this isn't what it looks like-"

Hyde ignored Eric and turned to me. "Kelso, explain, now."

"Uh..." I froze, I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know what I was doing. I wasn't sure how long Hyde has been standing or if I was in trouble. It was a helplessly dangerous situation.

"How the hell do you go from me to _Kelso_?" Hyde asked Eric.

"I didn't," Eric said, looking from me to Hyde. I watched as he panicked and ran passed Hyde and up the stairs.

"What did you do?" Hyde walked towards me. I tried to step back but the table was in the way, so I started walking around the couch and we circled around for a few seconds.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know!"

"Stop running, damn it," He said and stopped following me. I stood next to the freezer and he stood at the far end of the couch. "Kelso, you don't even like guys."

"Who says?"

"Uh, _you_!" Hyde frowned. "I remember last year when Fes had that sex dream about you, you made it very clear you liked women and women only. Damn, stop talking like that, Kelso, it's the stash that's getting in your mind. You don't like guys!"

"Well," I started to say something, but I didn't know what. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He's... just different," I shrugged as Hyde grew quiet. "And I think I might like him."

"..." He didn't say anything, just stared.

"If you're worried, don't be. I won't hurt him like you did."

"Hey, me hurting him was a one out of a million chance, okay? Every person you've ever dated, you've hurt worse." He snapped. I can tell he was angry. "Just stay away from him, okay?" Hyde tried to stay calm.

I frowned, but stuck my ground. "Man, it's not like he's dating anybody right now!"

I saw Hyde's face soften, though I couldn't see his eyes. He looked broken, probably from realizing I was right. "So what? That doesn't mean anything," He paused, then looked me in the eye. "I don't care what you say. You're dead to me."

(---)

(ERIC'S POV)

What.. I mean, what the hell?! What was Kelso thinking, and then Hyde... holy crap, I can't breathe!

I shook my head as I walked onto my driveway. I sighed, and held my head. Trying not to think, trying to calm down. After taking a few deep breaths, I did.

"Oh, Eric, there you are, I was looking for you."

I know that voice.

I turned to see Fes, he looked confused. "What's up, Fes?"

"I need to talk to you," Fes started. "It's about Caroline."

"Yeah..?"

"Well, I have found out some things about her," Fes look horrified as he swallowed. "And..."

"Come on, buddy, say it."

"She's crazy!"

"Aren't all women?"

"No, you don't understand, she's not alright up here," Fes said, pointing to his head. My eyebrow raised.

"What makes you think that?"

"She won't stop calling me, she follows me everywhere, and when I went to take I shower today I saw her peaking through my window!"

I stared at him, wanting to help but I didn't know how. It wasn't helping that I was just jumping from one problem to the next, either.

"Fes~! Where are you?" I heard a women call not too far away.

Fes looked terrified. "Oh my god, it's her!"

"Hide!" I whispered, running him over to the gate. He hid behind the fence. I grabbed the basketball from the chair and started to dribble it, acting as if no one were here.

Then, Mrs. Crazy walked up to me from the sidewalk. "Hey, Eric, have you seen Fes? We were going to the movies when he just ran off."

"Um, no, I haven't seen him but knowing Fes, he's probably already there."

"Oh good," Caroline smiled, and for a moment I doubted what Fes said. I regretted letting my guard down. "But know this, if you're lying to me, I will hunt you down, rip off your fingers one by one and use them as bait next time I go fishing, got it?"

I frowned, holding my hands behind my back. I nodded my head.

Her smile returned and I watched in horror as she walked back onto the sidewalk and off in the opposite direction.

I didn't bother telling Fes she was gone, I was too scared to speak. So I walked back inside.

I'm never going outside again.

* * *

TOO BAD FOR ERIC, HES GOING TO _HAVE _TO IN CHAPTER 8 ;D

hahah!


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

BAHAHAH IM SO HAPPY THIS IS THE FUN CHAPTER MUAHHAH

Sorry about all the drama in the last few chapters.. D: this one is actually pretty funny~

THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER, EH?

IM SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I WAS TOO L A Z Y TO READ IT OVER, but I spell-checked.. XD Im sorry.

Review for world peace!

I DONT OWN LED ZEPPELIN.( If I did, I'd rape him )

Chapter 8

"Oh, good morning, sweetie," My mom said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning, mom," I smiled at her.

"Orange juice?" She asked, holding up a jug.

"Sure, but not alot."

She poured a small glass and handed it to me. I drank up.

Yesterday was kind of crazy, and it's not just about Fes' girlfriend, it's Kelso, too. After I went inside, practically scared for my life, I walked straight back up to my bedroom. I honestly don't know what happened with those two down there, but I'm sure everything will be fine.

Hopefully.

I just wish everything would go back to normal.

"Knock knock," Donna said, from behind the door. I look over my shoulder, and smiled. I watched as she walked in. She looked excited about something.

"Hey," My smile widened as Randy and Fes appeared at the door. "Come in."

"Orange juice, anyone?" My mom asked them, but she was turned down.

"Hey, is Kelso here?" Randy questioned me, but I shook my head.

"Oh, damn, we need him," Donna's smile faded, but it came back as she turned to me. "Okay, Randy and I came up with this great plan for today and tonight."

"What is it?" I asked.

"And is it safe?" My mom looked at us.

"Yes, Mrs. Forman," Donna told her. "Okay, well, remember how last year we went camping? Well, why don't we do it again? It was really fun and we all need some air, don't you think?"

I thought for a moment, then grinned. "Yeah... yeah, I totally agree with you."

My mom smiled widely. "Oh, that? That sounds nice, I think it would be good for you kids to get out of the house for awhile."

"And plus, I need some time away from Caroline," Fes added, frowning lightly.

I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, all we need to do is get Kelso to go so we can use his van, and get Hyde to go," Randy said, his hair bobbing.

Oh, right... I forgot about those two. Well, whatever. This is a fun-relaxing trip, I'm not going to let those two ruin it. That's a promise.

"I think Steven's still upstairs," My mom piped in, wiping her hands off on a dish towel.

"Oh, good, I'll go get him," Randy volunteered, walking into the living room.

"I wonder where Kelso is," Donna thought out loud.

"You can call him," I suggested, and Donna walked over to the phone, dialed a number and waited.

"Okay, well, I'll be upstairs vacuuming if anyone needs me," I nodded and watched my mom make her way into the living room.

"Hello? Hey, Kelso, it's Donna... yeah, can you come over?... NO, we're not going to do it!" Donna frowned. "Look, just get your ass on Eric's driveway in fifteen minutes or less or I'll kick it."

I laughed as she hung up the phone.

"He's coming," She said, looking as if she had won a World War.

Then, Hyde and Randy came through the living room door. "Alright, I'm here, what the hell's so important?" Hyde grumbled.

"We'll tell you once everyone's here," Donna said as Hyde mumbled something under his breath. She lead us outside onto the driveway where we waited for about 8 minutes.

Everyone moved out of the way as Kelso's van pulled up. He turned the van off and jumped out. "Okay, I'm here!"

"Good!" Donna smiled and she looked from Hyde to Kelso. "Okay, well, are you two busy any time from today to tomorrow?"

"No."

"No."

"Great, uh, Kelso, I was wondering if we could use your van for something," She looked hopeful.

"For what?"

"Well, everyone besides you and Hyde agreed, but I was wondering since we went camping last year, if we can go this year... with your van."

"..." Kelso's face was blank, but it suddenly formed into a grin. "Sounds great, sure!"

"Good," She turned to Hyde, who looked more than annoyed. "Will you come? It'll be fun."

"No."

"Why?" She frowned, seeming like all her hopes and dreams were crushed with one answer.

"Because I said no."

Donna didn't look happy. She leaned over and whispered something into Randy's ear, who nodded and ran inside for something.

"Wait, where the hell is he going?" Hyde asked, glaring.

"None of your business, now say yes!"

"NO."

Donna frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you want to go?" Fes asked.

"'Cause I don't."

"Steven Hyde, you are going on this camping trip and that is final."

The gang looked towards the voice to see an upset Kitty Forman and a grinning Randy.

"But Mrs. Forman-"

"No 'but's, you are going and you are going to have fun, damn it," She ordered.

Hyde couldn't deny it now, her menopause could act up at any time.

"... DAMN IT! You owe me one, now, Donna! Pulling that crap on me- that's not fair," Hyde glared at Donna, who just laughed.

"Good, so everyone's going!" Donna turned to my mom. "Thanks, Mrs. Forman."

"Anytime, Donna," She smiled and walked back inside.

(---)

Donna was so excited, she wouldn't stop talking about camping in the basement. I could tell a few people were willing to pick her up and throw her out the door, but I doubt they would. We hung out until 2:30, then everyone went home to get ready. Kelso came and got everyone at their house about 3:30- it took him awhile to find two of his brothers tents. Kelso and Fes sat in the front and the rest of us sat in the back. Fes sat in the middle, while Donna and Randy sat on the left and Hyde and I- somehow, sat on the right. It was going to be a long trip, so the gang demanded music. Kelso and Fes happily obliged and turned up the radio.

_I can't quit you baby..._

_So I'm gonna put you down for awhile..._

_I said I can't quit you, babe..._

_I guess I gotta put you down for awhile..._

On came some Zeppelin; I can't quit you baby.

It was a great song, but it felt weird to listen to. Donna smiled and mumbled the words to herself. She rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

_Oh, you know I love you, baby..._

_My love for you I could never hide..._

I looked over at Hyde, without realizing it, and he looked back at me. It felt right, to look at him again, to be by him again, but I knew it wasn't real. As much as I didn't want it to be, we were over. That's just how it's supposed to be.

I turned to Fes as he spoke. "So, Eric, what did you bring?"

"A pillow and a sleeping bag," I answered. "Why?"

"Wait, who brought the marshmallows?" Fes frowned.

"I have a full bag, calm down," Donna said.

Fes smiled.

"This is going to be a long trip," I mumbled, crossing my arms and leaning back against the interior of the van. I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles, wanting it to just go by.

(---)

"Eric, wake up, we're here," I grumbled something even I didn't understand as I heard Donna's voice.

"Get up," Randy said holding his hand out.

I rubbed my eyes and took his hand. He pulled me out with one swift move and I stumbled into someone.

I stood up straight, realizing who it was. "Sorry.."

"Whatever," Hyde said, looking at Kelso as he approached the gang.

"Alright! It's 4:36 and it's going to get dark in about an hour and a half so what do we do?" He asked, looking at Donna.

"Well, you brought two tents, so two people can fit in the tents each, and two people can sleep in the van, so I guess we should set up the tents and pick who gets to sleep where," She answered.

"It's my van, I get to sleep in it," Kelso said, taking out two badly rolled tents and setting them on the ground.

"That's fair," Donna smiled. "Me and Randy will take a tent, so you four have to sort out who's sleeping with who on your own."

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

"Oh wait, Eric," I looked up as she said my name. "Why don't you and Hyde just share a tent?"

I frowned, I totally forgot. No one but Kelso, Hyde and I knew. I swallowed shook my head. She gave me a weird look. I rolled my eyes and whispered something in her ear.

She understood, but she looked guilty. "Sorry," She mouthed to me. I watched as she passed it along to Randy and Fes. Both of them followed her expression.

Randy walked over and picked up a tent. "Here, Kelso, I'll help you set these up."

"Thanks," Kelso said, picking up the other one. He looked at me for a moment, then walked away with Randy.

I looked around then, we were in the same exact spot from last year. I knew because I noticed the dirt path leading to the lake.

"So..." Fes looked at me. "Where do I sleep?"

"I don't know, Fes. You might as well pick."

"And... you don't care who you have to sleep with, right?"

"I couldn't care less if it was you, Kelso or Hyde."

I lied.

"Then... I'll sleep in the van," He said, hoping for an agreement from me. I shrugged and smiled.

As Fes walked away towards Kelso and Randy, my smile disappeared. I was kind of hoping to sleep alone. I didn't want to be near Kelso or Hyde but it can't be helped. We're in the middle of the woods. What was I going to do?

I looked over at Hyde, who was leaning against the van looking in the opposite direction. I felt a hand grab my arm, and I turned, seeing Donna as she pulled me over. "So? What the hell happened between you two?"

I frowned. "Donna, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Does it have something to do with Jackie?"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't," She smiled lightly. "I just want to know, Eric, please?"

I sighed. "Fine, but don't tell Fes or Randy, okay?"

"My lips are sealed."

So I told her the whole story, of course it was a short summary, but I got most of the important details in. Details like; Hyde kissed Jackie, both Kelso and I are single now, Kelso and Hyde are going at it like cats and dogs, and Kelso made a move on me. I felt nauseous while telling her, though. It didn't feel right to talk about it.

She looked upset. "I'm sorry," Donna apologized, trying to sound sympathetic, but it didn't work. I didn't feel anything.

"I don't care anymore."

"You should, though. Eric I'm here if you need anybody," She said, trying to smile.

"I know."

"But... Kelso made a move on you?" It was clear that she didn't believe it but how could I be lying? I wouldn't lie about this stuff. "I swear, if I catch Randy and Fes making out in one of the tents I'm going to be pissed."

She was joking, I knew it, but I didn't laugh. So I forced a smile.

"The tents are up," Randy announced. "Who ever is sleeping in the tents can put their sleeping bags in now."

Donna, Randy, Hyde and I grabbed our sleeping bags and pillows and threw them in there, but no one socialized while doing so.

"So I guess Fes is sleeping in the van with me?" Kelso asked, more to himself. He looked disappointed.

"Yeah, Eric said I could choose," Fes said.

"Thanks, Fes," Kelso gave him a slight glare.

"What did I do?" Fes frowned as Kelso walked away and towards Donna.

"Okay, this is your trip, what do you have planned?"

"Well, I was thinking later we could visit the lake, then we could stay up late roasting marshmallows and just hanging out, and then tomorrow we'd go home."

"Okay, what do right now? It's too early to build a fire."

"True..." Donna thought a moment. "Wait, where's Hyde?"

(---)

"Hyde, you saved the day!" Donna said, smiling uncontrollably.

"I always do," He nodded.

"Man, the stash was a good idea!" Randy said, putting his arm around Donna.

Everyone was sitting in a circle, we used logs as chairs, like we did last time. I sat in between Kelso and Hyde- which is the reason why this is actually the most uncomfortable I've been since my mom had to explain to me what menopause was. Donna and Randy sat beside Hyde and Fes sat next to Kelso.

"Yeah," Kelso smiled, looking around. "I can't wait 'til it gets later, I want to go swimming. I miss that lake!"

"Don't we all?" Donna agreed.

"This is the first time I've been up here, so far so good!" Randy said.

Fes looked around, pouting.

"What's wrong, Fes?" I asked.

"I just want marshmallows, why do we have to wait for it to get dark?"

"Because, that's when we build a fire," Donna told him.

"Whoever came up with these rules would be stoned to death in my country," Fes mumbled.

"That's a lovely image," Hyde said, turning to his watch. "It's 5:23, it should be getting dark soon."

"Yay!" Fes grinned.

"I'm actually already tired," I said, yawning.

"Shut it, that's the stash talking," Donna said, then looked over at Hyde. "What the hell, Hyde? What did you bring, I'm actually getting tired, too."

"I'm not tired," Randy said. Fes, Hyde, and Kelso agreed with him.

"It's just Eric and me then?" Donna frowned.

"Probably because you two were the only ones that fell asleep on the way here," Randy said and Donna nodded.

Kelso got up and walked to the car, grabbed some things and came back. "Okay, I'm prepared now, I got the marshmallows, the matches and my guitar."

"Why did you bring your guitar?" Hyde asked.

Kelso looked at him. "No reason."

Ah, the tension came back.

Not for long.

"So, uh," I laughed awkwardly. "Oh, look, the sky got darker!"

"It did," Donna looked up. "That was fast."

"Is it dark enough now?" Fes asked desperately.

The gang gave in and finally gave him what he wanted.

Randy made the fire and handed out marshmallows and Skewers to everyone. It just kept getting darker and darker as time passed, and before we knew it, the bag of marshmallows was almost gone and it was 6:17.

"I'm full," Fes mumbled. "And my stomach kind of hurts."

"That's why you chew your food, Fes," Hyde said.

"Alright, everyone quiet down now," Kelso said, pulling out his guitar. "I wrote a song for a special someone, and I would like to share it with everyone."

"Oh god," I mumbled. Donna looked over, getting the same bad feeling I was getting.

Kelso cleared his throat, then began strumming his guitar. "Something touched me deep inside, the day that Hyde..." He paused, thinking, but what came out didn't rhyme at all. "...cheated."

I hid my face in my hands, I couldn't bare to watch this.

"So bye-bye Mr. Steven Hyde! I'm a hottie and you're nottie, Eric's gonna be mine. He likes my brunette locks, not your curly-ass twine~!" He sang, the whole gang was silent.

"Oh, Eric Forman, you are so, fine."

I looked up, peeking out from one of my hands and I saw Kelso staring at me, Hyde looking like he was about to shank Kelso, Donna laughing, and Randy and Fes looking confused.

"Written by Michael Kelso," Kelso finished.

"You didn't write that, you got that from the American Pie-guy," Hyde said, then frowned. "Wait, what the hell, Deja Vu."

"Yeah, Hyde, don't you remember? Last time we came up here Kelso sang that song to Jackie," Donna said.

Hyde frowned, then leaned over me and frogged Kelso in the arm.

"Ow!" Kelso glared at him.

"I need some air," I said, getting up and walking towards the dirt path leading to the lake. I heard someone behind me, but I didn't stop nor did I care to look. I kept walking- that is, until that person grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Donna, she looked amused.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Eric, you didn't think that was funny?"

"No," I said, frowning. "Donna, I don't even know how Kelso started liking me, at all, and with Hyde," I struggled to find my words. "Damn it, I don't know what to do with them."

"Then don't."

"How?"

"Tell them straight up, you don't want either of them, they'll get it as long as you don't throw in any words that could give them hope," She said.

"I don't know, I mean, I had this really weird feeling back there," I looked her in the eye. "It's like... God, I feel like the new Jackie!"

"If you start wearing lipstick and calling me lumberjack, I'm kicking your ass," She joked. I couldn't help it, so I laughed.

"Alright, whatever, but.. Donna, how do you say that when you don't mean it?"

"Wait, don't tell me you're falling for Kelso?" She stared at me.

"No- not Kelso, _Hyde_. Ever since we broke up, it's not like my feelings for him have gone away or anything. If we're not together, I don't want them there, it hurts too much, you know?"

Donna gave me a sympathetic look, then looked behind me as if something caught her eye.

"Hey!"

I turned my head. Fes and Randy.

"Hey, what?" Donna asked, obviously annoyed about the interruption.

"Sorry, Hyde and Kelso were starting to scare me," Randy said.

"You left them alone?" Donna's eyes widened.

"It's not like they're doing anything."

Fes looked at Donna. "Can we go swimming now?"

"Uh, sure Fes, but are you sure you'll be okay with that stomach ache?"

"Oh, it went away already."

"Okay well, you and Randy go tell Hyde and Kelso we're going swimming. Eric and I will meet you guys down there, okay?" She said.

"Wait, are we skinny dipping?" Fes asked, and Donna frowned.

"Hell no! Remember what happened last time? Swim in your underwear."

I smiled as Fes and Randy walked off, I could tell Randy didn't want to go back but he did. He's a good guy.

Donna and I started walking to the lake when she spoke. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. "If you were in my place, what would you do?"

"I don't know," She thought. "I'd guess I'd be doing what you're doing right now, just struggling through and hoping it all passes over."

"That didn't help."

She smiled at me. "Honestly, Hyde's good for you. But the Jackie thing made me think otherwise..."

"Same here!" I sighed. "God, I don't know what to do."

"Okay, Eric, this is what you're going to do instead," She started. "You're going to do nothing but enjoy this camping trip. If not with those two idiots, then enjoy it with me, Randy, and Fes."

I nodded, understanding where she came from.

We approached the lake and looked around. It was barely a sunset, almost fully dark, I watched as she took her top off.

As weird as this sounds, I felt nothing for it.

I really _did _'switch directions'.

I shook it off and took my jacket and shirt off, then my pants. Once we were stripped down to our underwear, we stepped in. The water was surprisingly warm. But that was good, it made it easier to jump in.

Not a minute later did the rest of the gang show up. Kelso ran to us, already in his underwear, and did a cannon ball between me and Donna, splashing us both.

Fes and Randy began taking off their clothes, then jumped in, too.

"Come on, Hyde! The water is warm!" Fes yelled.

"Get in! Get in! Get in!" Randy chanted.

"Get your paranoid ass in the water!" Donna ordered, attempting to splash Hyde who just moved over.

"Why?"

"Because you're here to have fun with your friends!"

"I never wanted to come on this camping trip in the first pace!" He frowned.

"What? Are you scared of the water?" Kelso taunted, which just made Hyde even more angry.

"Hyde! If you get in with us, then you won't have to anything else for the rest of the camping trip!" Donna compromised.

"Fine."

"Good thing I don't have anything else planned," She whispered to me.

He sighed and took his glasses off, then took off his shirt. I watched, in awe. His muscles were toned perfectly, his skin shimmered in the moonlight and, just... he was _hot_!

Wait, what the hell am I thinking? He cheated on you, Forman, remember? Yes... damn it.

"Woo-hoo!" Donna yelled and clapped.

Hyde didn't look happy as he got into the water.

"Thank you," She said, grinning.

"Don't bother."

Kelso then splashed Hyde.

And it was almost like the world had stopped turning. But it was only my world.

The pathetic thing was, I felt bad for Kelso at the moment. He wasn't two feet away from Hyde.

"Kelso, don't mess with me," He growled.

"What are you gonna do? Splash me back?" Kelso grinned.

"No," He said, then punched him in the arm.

"Ow- damn, Hyde," Kelso pouted.

"Hold on, where Fes?" Randy asked, looking around. I scanned the water but couldn't find him either.

"Where did he go?" Donna asked.

"Who knows," Hyde mumbled.

Then, Fes rose up from the water with a fish in his mouth.

The gang stared for awhile.

Fes took the fish in both his hands and held it above his head. "I got dinner!"

"That's just gross," Donna said.

"Back in my country, this is what we call 'grocery shopping'," He said, smiling.

"We're not in your country, Fes, let the fish live," I said and he put the fish back in the water.

"Fine," Fes looked disappointed.

I smiled at him.

"OW!" I yelled. "Something bit my ass!"

Donna looked confused. "What?"

I looked around, Randy, Fes, and Hyde were all looking at something behind me. Well, actually, Hyde was using his eyes to stab the thing he was looking at.

I looked behind me, seeing Kelso with a guilty, yet ditzy expression on his face. "Kelso, what the hell? Did you just pinch my ass?"

"What?" Kelso frowned as if he were the victim. "I was _grocery shopping_!"

Of course.

(---)

We spent hours in the lake, and before we knew it, our skin soaked up too much water and we all turned into 6 foot prunes. It was close to 10:00 when we got out, and being the idiotic teenagers that we are, we had to dry off by either using out clothes or by standing in the open and waiting for a breeze.

We did neither of those.

We hung out for a little while by the fire, drying off that way and slowly putting out clothes back on. A couple hours went by and it was then close to midnight. By this time, everyone was tired. Donna and Randy were the first ones to get into their tent. Fes turned to Kelso.

"Kelso, you brought that extra sleeping back for me, right?"

"Uh..." Kelso looked guilty.

"Fes, if you don't have anything I'll just give you my sleeping bag," I told him.

"Really, Eric?" Fes looked happy. "But then you won't have anything."

"No, I brought an extra blanket," I lied.

"But you said earlier you only brought a pillow and a sleeping bag.."

"I forgot to say something about the blanket," I said, thinking quickly.

"Oh, well, okay," Fes smiled and I went and got him my sleeping bag.

Curse my kindness.

"Good night," Fes said and crawled into the van. Kelso was about to get in, too, but turned to me and pecked my cheek with a kiss.

"Night," He said, and made his way in the van with Fes.

I looked over and watched as Hyde got into his tent, a bit angrily.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes and walked over to the tent. I crawled in next to him and took off my Jacket. I can use this as a blanket.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

But I couldn't sleep.

So I turned on my side, which just made me feel uncomfortable.

"Forman, where's your sleeping bag?" I heard Hyde ask from within the darkness of the tent. He didn't sound interested, but I told him anyway.

"I gave it to Fes," I answered.

"..." I heard him shift over, and unzip his sleeping bag. "Get in."

I looked over at him, though, I saw nothing but pitch black. I mean, maybe some outlines but it was hard to make out Hyde's face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just get in."

I didn't bother arguing, I was too tired. So I crawled in with him. This time laying on my side didn't feel uncomfortable at all. He pulled the blanket back over me and turned on his side. He put an arm around my waist, which brought back memories, but I didn't mind. They were the good-king of memories. I smiled, feeling his body heat on my back and his warm breath brushing my neck.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

Review? xD HAHAH... BYE BYE MR STEVEN HYDE~

gahh

Im sorry If I messed up anything in this chapter, I wrote it late at night and right now IM SUPER TIRED.. so night. =3= ugh...kdnkjlvandlgmnrkl


End file.
